Patches
by WeNeed2ReDecorate
Summary: Klex through the mind of klaine's dog, Patches.


"_Please, Kurt. Please, more, more! I want you, oh god…"_

Patches' little ears shot up at the sound of Master Blaine's voice. Patches loved Master Blaine; he also loved Master Kurt! Master Blaine must be talking to Master Kurt. Patches thought it was very late at night to be talking at that volume. Very late indeed.

"_Beg for me baby. You want me so bad, I can tell… Gosh Blaine, you're so hard for me."_

That would be Master Kurt's voice. Master Kurt had a wonderful voice! He would sing in the shower some mornings, sometimes Master Blaine would join him. His masters had wonderful voices! Even if it was very late to be using them at such high volumes.

"_Please baby, I want your cock. I want it so bad. I want you to fill me up, and fuck me so hard. Please, please baby."_

Wow, Master Blaine sounded different. His voice sounded higher and more…desperate. Patches had never heard Master Blaine talk like that before. And what was a...what was the word? 'Cock'? Yeah, that's it! What on earth did that mean?

"_So greedy Blaine"_

Greedy. Ok, patches knew that word. His masters would call him greedy when he begged for scraps at the dinner table.

A moan echoed from out of the room.

Did Master Blaine just moan? Is he hurt?

"_Oh! Oh, Kurt- DON'T YOU STOP BABY, NEVER STOP! You make me feel- RIGHT THERE- oh, you make me feel so good."_

Patches was scared now. Master Blaine was screaming! And now banging can be heard through the walls! Why would Master Kurt hurt Master Blaine? His masters loved each other very much!

"_So good Blaine, you're so good!"_

How could Master Kurt be pleased with Master Blaine? He's making Master Blaine whimper! Patches only whimpered when one of his masters scolded him. Oh no, Master Kurt just growled. How could he do this to Master Blaine? Just how? Patches cocked his head in confusion and walked over to the door.

"_Harder, harder. Oh, deeper, Kurt."_

Now Patches was very scared. Should he hide? No, that wouldn't be very loyal. Maybe if Patches barks at his masters, they will stop.

"Woof!"

No luck. The banging continued.

Patches barked again, still no response. Master Blaine was screaming even more now, and Patches can't do anything to stop it. If anything ever happened to Master Blaine, Patches would never forgive himself. He would run away and live with the other stray dogs of New York. Patches put his tail between his legs and whined in fear.

"_Oh, Blaine. Baby, I'm gonna come."_

There was Master Kurt again. How could this be? Master Kurt was always so sweet! He was never violent! Patches had to take action. He pawed at the door, letting his doggy nails scratch over the wood. Nothing was working. Patches scraped the door again and began to bark. Still no response.

"_Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck."_

Master Blaine was shouting loud as ever. Then silence. Patches felt sick. Why would Master Blaine scream like that? Patches let out another whine. He had failed.

But suddenly, the door opened.

"Patches! Why were you barking? And you probably made scratches on the door!"

It was Master Blaine! He isn't gone! But where were Master Blaine's clothes? Master Kurt wrapped his arms around Master Blaine's tummy, kissing the shorter master's cheek. Master Kurt didn't have clothes either. What is this insanity? Wasn't Master Kurt just harming Master Blaine? Master Kurt turned to Patches.

"Patches, did we forget to feed you? I just took you outside to the bathroom tonight, you're not going out again. Blaine, we feed him right?"

Master Blaine nodded.

His masters looked at patches, puzzled by his behavior. But they also looked very happy, and very in love. That was fast. Maybe patches had saved the day by barking! Patches just looked at his masters before triumphantly walking away.

"Maybe we should be quieter next time." Blaine commented.

"We? I think _you_ need to quiet down a bit." Kurt replied playfully.

"Sorry, but with you, I can't help it."

Kurt giggled "come on, let's get to bed."

"Yeah, before Patches starts having a panic attack again."


End file.
